


Необходимая жертва

by Walter_Kovacs



Category: Tigerland (2000)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-21
Updated: 2014-12-21
Packaged: 2018-03-02 17:01:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2819591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Walter_Kovacs/pseuds/Walter_Kovacs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Когда грузовик скрывается за холмом, Бозз и Пэкстон идут в кусты.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Необходимая жертва

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Taking One For the Team](https://archiveofourown.org/works/47151) by [Devilc](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Devilc/pseuds/Devilc). 



> M35 2½* - средний грузовик американской армии для транспортировки солдат и различного оборудования., грузоподъемность – 2,5 т.

Они бежали уже пять минут, когда M35 2½* скрылся за длинным пологим холмом. Пэкстон все еще чувствовует вкус его пыли. Он делает глоток из фляги и передает её Боззу, и тот жадно пьёт из неё. Он ловит её, брошенную ему обратно, и Бозз хватает его за руку и толкает в кусты.

Пэкстон не спрашивает, зачем.

Он произносит только «вот дерьмо!» и «блять», когда папоротники и кусты (о боже, он надеется, что среди них нет ядовитого плюща) хлещут их, и он чуть не подворачивает лодыжку из-за вырытых животными углублений в земле. Бозз чуть не падает к чертям, зацепившись ногой о полугнилое бревно. Но, в конце концов, они уходят достаточно далеко от дороги и останавливаются на небольшом пустыре с толстыми соснами вокруг. 

Бозз мгновение пристально смотрит ему в глаза, а потом поворачивает лицом к самому большому дереву. Пэкстон вцепляется ногтями в кору, которая, к счастью, плотная, поэтому с неё не отваливаются куски, и по ней не ползают рыжие муравьи. 

Никаких прелюдий. Они не девчонки.

Руки Бозза умело расстегивают пряжку и молнию (есть что-нибудь, в чем он не естественнен?), и через секунду штаны и белье Пэкстона уже спущены на бедра. У него так железобетонно стоит, что, кажется, будет достаточно одного резкого движения членом, чтобы разрубить это дерево пополам. Он расставляет ноги настолько широко, насколько позволяет комбинезон. 

Пэкстон подавляет сильное желание засмеяться, вдруг вспомнив фразу его отца «Армия делает из тебя мужчину, но никогда не знаешь, какого.» Он не вполне уверен, что отец имел в виду именно это, хотя, может, и это.   
Он слышит, как Бозз набирает в рот слюны, затем – плевок и снова звуки двигающихся губ и языка, и опять плевок. Пальцы холодные и не такие гладкие, какие он хотел бы почувствовать на своей заднице. Он ничего не может поделать с тем, что его дыхание становится рваным и хриплым, когда Бозз вводит в него два пальца и начинает проталкивать их туда и обратно.

Это…

Это трудно описать. Потому что, с одной стороны, это больно. Но с другой – это именно то, чего он хочет, и он хочет ещё.

Пэкстон снова слышит, как Бозз собирает влагу, пальцы выскальзывают из его задницы (и неожиданные ощущения, вызванные чувством пустоты заставляют его желать, желать очень сильно), и слышит ещё один плевок. Наступает пауза, и Пэкстон предполагает, что Бозз смазывает себя слюной.

Проникновение становится более настойчивым, и, когда Пэкстон не успевает ещё подумать «Вот оно», Бозз резко хватает его бёдра, и вот он внутри, и Пэкстон не может сдерживать стона, вырывающегося из него. Потому что, блять, это больно именно так, как он и думал, но, блять, это вдвойне приятнее, чем пальцами.

Бозз всё ещё ничего не говорит, только толкается ещё несколько раз и останавливается на полпути, и Пэкстон понимает, что хочет продолжения.

\- Классно, - говорит он.

И Бозз продолжает. Не так, как они это делали с девочками, которых приводили в номер гостиницы, потому что с ними есть неписаное правило – кто из них двоих сможет продержаться дольше, не разрядив обойму; к тому же, это весело – заставить её кончить дважды или даже трижды до того, как сам сделаешь это.

Но сейчас у них нет на это времени. У них есть только 15 минут на эту возможность.

Когда Бозз трахает его, Пэкстону классно. На самом деле. Бозз – альфа, он – бета, и он всегда это знал. То, что между ними - это обычный порядок вещей, и то, что сейчас происходит – лишь подтверждение этого, углубление, обогащение, какая-то реализация. 

И когда Бозз внутри касается чего-то, Пэкстон понимает, почему педики любят трахаться в задницу. Чёрт, если это то, что чувствуют женщины, когда член глубоко внутри них, то Пэкстон прекрасно понимает, почему у него с Боззом никогда не было проблем с поиском пассий.

Мозолистая рука скользит вокруг Пэкстона и хватает его, дёргая и выдаивая из него всё, на что он способен, и он толкается в обоих направлениях к Боззу, потому что только сейчас он понимает, как боль и наслаждение могут сплестись в единое великолепное целое, и как каждый толчок приближает его к чему-то удивительному и недостижимому, пока Бозз трахает его.

Бозз кусает его сзади в шею, чуть не повредив кожу, но осторожно, чтобы продержаться, пока он кончает, и двумя движениями руки позже Пэкстон изливается в таком сильном оргазме, что мир вокруг оплывает туманом, и он повисает на дереве. Бозз вяло и тяжело дышит и чуть-чуть подрагивает за ним, и Пэкстон думает, что вряд ли смог бы сейчас стоять, даже если бы от этого зависела его жизнь.

Они стоят так две или три минуты, Бозз вытирается и даёт Пэкстону чистый платок для белья, но у них нет времени на такую фигню, и им не нужны слова.

Они пробираются сквозь кусты к дороге и напевают, чтобы скоротать расстояние, и каждый шаг отдаётся сладким жжением в заднице Пэкстона.

И если кто-нибудь в лагере поймает Пэкстона на том, что он типа смешно ходит, ну, он скажет, что это из-за пробежки в десять миль.


End file.
